Being Close To Belikov
by Rosie Jo
Summary: Rose and Dimitri at the Academy training to become the greatest team in the world. What would happen if dimitri warmed up to rose and actually let her in?


July 4, 2010

Being Close To Belikov:

"What's the matter?" I asked him noting the grimace he was showing. He sighed again.

"My back, it's been bothering me for awhile now. I'll be fine in the morning." He said, I knew it something hurt more than that but he wouldn't let on to it, he was much too professional for that. So I asked him to lie down on the couch.

"Why?" He asked giving me a strange questioning look but he obliged and laid face down on the couch. I straddled his lower back and began to rub light circles on his shoulders. He was surprised at first and I felt his muscled tense up.

"Relax." He Laughed. "You're not on duty, comrade." He sighed. I could tell he was trying to but it was clear that he had never had anyone this close to him. Or had someone who he trusted to do such thing without seeing what they were doing. Every once in awhile I'd have to remind him to relax and pretend he was sleeping, the only time he was relaxed was when he was sleeping, and not thinking. I could tell he was thinking now.

"What are you thinking about now?" I asked, he responded a minute later, sounding much more relaxed then the before.

"What would anyone say if they saw us right now?" he tilted his head to the side and I could see a smirk. I almost laughed,

"Who cares I'm giving you a massage, think of it as payment for the time you carried me to the clinic after I got attacked by that bench." we both chuckled, recalling how ridiculous that day was, and the night as well. We both stopped and thought about the lust charm that Victor "psycho" Dashkov put on the present he gave me. I could always tell when Dimitri was thinking about that night, his eyes held regret, and happiness all at the same time, that was the night that we found out we wanted each other in the worst way, we've been fighting our emotions ever since. "What else is bothering you?" he still looked tense.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the future." He smiled.

"How far into the future, like what you're going to eat for dinner? Or like how many grand children you're going to have?" I asked, his smile grew bigger and he let out a small laugh.

"Grand children would be nice, but I was actually thinking about moving back to Baia, my hometown." I froze.

"W-What?" Please, please, please, please stay! He must have noticed the shock in my voice,

"I miss my family and friends, Rose. " Right, he missed his old life; I couldn't tell him he couldn't see his own family. I panicked.

"When?" I asked "Not this year right?"

"No, I was thinking after you graduate. I'd like to see my most challenging student get her diploma, and a promise mark too." He smiled and pushed me to the side so he could turn to face me. I found myself still straddling his waist as I stared at his flawless abs; I put my hand out to touch them as a warm hand met mine and pressed it against his skin. The warm hand guided mine up his chest until I could feel the heartbeat calm and steady in his chest. Everything felt so right, at that moment I wanted nothing more than being this close to the man I'm in love with. With my other hand I reached out and touched his cheek. The other warm hand fell under my chin and brought my face up slightly so that I was staring in to Dimitri's endless brown eyes. There was only enough room for a few baited breaths before the space between our lips was closed. The kiss wasn't heavy and passion filled, it was more of a sweet calming kiss, meant to soothe my overactive sense of worry, and it totally worked.

"You always tell me that you wanted a child in the worst way."

"Yes, except the woman I love can't have any children with me." He sounded sad. Damn he was in love with another woman? What the hell? I motioned for him to turn over again, he did.

"I'm sorry. Do you think your little dhampire girlfriend will get mad that I'm touching you." I certainly hope so. With that I could tell he was smiling. So I pressed my nails into his back a little harder and he hissed a breath out.

"I wouldn't call her little, she'd be offended" He almost smirked. "And she's not my girlfriend yet."

"Really? Why not?" I asked. My hands still roaming around his shoulders and working out the stress he's built up. There were so many knots in his back I was surprised he could even walk. Each time my fingers moved he got more and more relaxed, and so did I. He didn't answer my question but I let it slide because he was so relaxed for once in his life it only took me a minute to realize that he had fallen asleep. I slowly slid off of the couch; I kissed his forehead and turned for the door. I looked at Dimitri one last time before I had to leave him, it killed me to leave him but I just couldn't stay, he stirred slightly and I froze. He settled back in shortly after and I quickly ran to the door. I snuck through the Guardian housing without getting caught, which was a miracle, and headed off to my dorm.

I've dated countless boys in my life, I had this one guy who showed me what a real relationship was all about but It only ended bad, I've always been scared to be involved with any other guy that seriously again. Ever since that boy ruined my life I've only been the type of girl who messes around with the guys because I don't feel confident that they want me for anything but my body. Dimitri was different. He showed me respect for who I really am and cared for me when I was at my lowest. I've always confided in him, there is no false pretense with him, what you see is what you get. His heart is the size of Africa. He's chivalrous and dedicated to making things right. He's almost too good to be true. I've never admitted this to anyone before but, I'm afraid to lose him. Dimitri is the sun to my universe. I cannot afford to lose him. I knew he would never do to me what others had.

A month and a half later, Lissa was headed, coincidentally to Baia, she was my charge. Christian followed suit with Dimitri at his disposal; we were all living just around the corner from Dimitri's mother and sisters. One two bedroom house held so much joy for me. I was completely at peace. Until one morning I woke up sweating, I sat up and began coughing. Even though I was sweating I was shivering. I tried to get up to go to the bath room so I didn't wake Dimitri which was a lost hope. He was at my side of the bed helping me up instantly,

"Rose, are you okay?" his voice was concerned, as always. I could tell because his words were dripping a heavy accent "What's wrong?" he asked I opened my mouth to say I was fine when he cut me off

"Don't try to tell me your fine, you're not. "He almost sounded angry. I dropped my head to the floor.

"I think I just need to shower. I'm cold." I said as he wiped the sweat away from my forehead. He helped me to the bathroom and said he would be back in a few minutes. I painstakingly took off my cloths and hoped into the shower and let the hot water warm up the ice in my bones. I closed my eyes and stood under the steady stream of water. I'm not really sure what happened but I fell to the floor of the tub with a loud thud. I tried in vain to get back up but couldn't, so I called for Dimitri. He just murmured something; I wasn't sure if it was even in English, and carefully wrapped me in a towel and picked me up. I found myself in my bed shivering, Dimitri must've put my cloths back on, and added an extra layer, one of his only sweatshirts, and it smelled like him. I could feel the heat of the august sun on my back and I fell asleep once again. I woke up maybe a half hour later to Dimitri sitting in his favorite chair reading, and smiled.

"Hey Comrade," his head snapped up he dropped the book and sprang to my side. His hand rested on my forehead, he frowned. My stomach growled, and we both chuckled. He left the room with a small protest by me, only to come back in about fifteen minutes later with a bowl of soup It was tomato soup and rice; he said his mother made it for him when he got sick as a child. I decided to try it, it was really good. I took a few bites.

"Thank you. It's so warm it feels good." I smiled.

"You're welcome. " He said then looked away. "We should go to the doctors, rose. " I tried to protest but he spoke over me "This is the second time this has happened, and I'm worried" I couldn't fight him on that he helped me up and into the car, it was a large black Ford Excursion with tinted windows and black rims, it was a little over the top but Dimitri loved it. Christian was sitting in the front while I was sitting in the back with lissa's arm around my shoulder comforting me. Once inside the doctor took all my vitals, my Blood pressure, and oxygen saturation was normal but my temperature was off the charts.

"Rose, you temperature is 102.5 degrees. That's borderline for drain damage. Have you been coughing? Or vomiting?" The doctor asked, and I nodded. I had been throwing up for three days and I hadn't told anyone.

"Any other symptoms?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "like what?"

"I wake up sweating but I'm cold, and I get nauseous all the time. I passed out this morning in the shower. And I have wicked bad stomach pain too. Sometimes theirs blood when I pee to. It's gross!" I looked down at the floor. Dimitri had his hand over mine and he gave it a squeeze. After a few throat cultures and other examinations the doctor guessed that I had a serious case of the flu. But he was still concerned because he could not figure out the whole passing out and nauseous part. He gave me a week and a half's worth of medicine and told me to get lots of rest. Dimitri then helped me to the car where I fell asleep on Christian instead because Lissa had sat in the front. I could tell he was angry but I was too tired to care. I woke up when I heard the driver side door of the truck slam shut and I was instantly greeted by a set of warm arms that carried me up to my room and placed me on my bed. It was only around twelve o'clock in the afternoon but I fell asleep. Dreams did not come that night which I was thankful for, because they were usually nightmares of what Adrian did to me. This was the first time since the day I went to the doctors that I hadn't had a nightmare. That morning I woke up in the same set of warm arms I had fallen asleep in. I wasn't nauseous or sweating but my stomach felt like there was a knife in it, I rushed to the bathroom and found my familiar setting in front of the porcelain potty express, as usual Dimitri was there tying my hair back in a bun and wiping the tears away from my eyes. Once I got done retching my spleen out I wiped my face with a cool wash cloth and brushed my teeth about seven times. I was almost in the kitchen when I doubled over in pain and clutched my stomach which felt as if it was completely twisted in a knot. Dimitri was on his knees attempting to quiet the pain, and my screaming. Lissa came running into the room and rushed to my side as well. I wasn't one to cry but the pain was so intense that tears were pouring from my eyes. I could barely breath Dimitri had to once again carry me to the car, he ordered Christian to drive, which was a shock because no one, I mean no one but Dimitri was allowed to drive his beloved car. While Christian was exceeding the speed limit I was lying across the back seat I was in Dimitri's arms clutching to him as tightly as I could. I knew he was concerned because he was as tense as a rock. The pain somehow worsened by the time we got to the hospital, I was choking back screams as Dimitri carried me into the hospital. Luckily it was a quiet night and I was seen almost immediately. He Placed me down on the table as the doctor came in and I told him that my stomach was about to explode. He decided that an Ultrasound would be the best decision; I was put in a wheel chair and pushed to another room where the tests began. The doctor had me sit back on a table again and pulled up my tank top. Boy I hadn't noticed but I had lost weight.

"Relax, I know it feels weird but I need you to relax your stomach muscles." The doctor said.

"They are relaxed. " I replied the doctor looked really confused as he pushed and prodded with my stomach, I let out a gasp every time his hands pressed against my skin. I clutched onto Dimitri's hand tighter, he brushed a piece of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. The doctor pulled the machine closer and explained the procedure of an ultrasound, he said the gel would be cold on my exposed stomach, boy was he right. I flinched and Dimitri rubbed circles on the back of my hand in an effort to comfort me. My eyes were locked on Dimitri's face, the doctors locked on the screen and Dimitri's eyes were locked on the screen as well. Both the doctor and Dimitri must of noticed something at the same time because the doctor let out a gasp and an 'Oh dear' as something slipped from Dimitri's lips, I'd remembered it was the Russian phrase that roughly translated to 'oh my fucking god' . I looked up at the screen and noticed a little blob of white where I guessed black should be.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked the doctor

"Rose I'd like to ask you a few questions…" he looked nervous, he motioned for Dimitri to leave, but I protested and begged for him to stay.

"Rose, when was the last time you had unprotected sex?" Tears welled up in my eyes and a sob formed in my chest.

**DPOV**:

Anger boiled in my blood at the answer to that question. I hesitated but noticed that rose was not in any position to answer the question.

"She was raped." My voice faltered on the last word. I still wanted to kill that stupid fucker, if he was the cause of my roza's pain he was going to have to die.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Um it appears that the fetus did not make it, the reason rose has been in so much pain if because she has had a miscarriage. "The doctor mumbled out.

"I'm pregnant?" rose chocked between sobs in a small voice. Seeing rose cry was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

"No, you were. The fetus died." The doctor said. Rose let out a sob again. I reached around her shaking body and pulled her into a tight hug and whispering in her ear sweet nothings and "I love you"'s. The doctor explained to us that the only thing he could do was send us home, and that the fetus would be re absorbed in to her body and that the best thing she could do was rest and get emotionally better. With that he left and told us we were free to go when we felt like it. I didn't feel like leaving I felt like putting my fist through these sterile walls. I carried my Rose to the car which was waiting with Christian and Lissa in the front two seats. He must've seen my face because he knew that I did not want to drive. I was happy that she was not having Adrian Ivashkov's kid but I was almost sick with the fact that she had been through that much pain. The rest of the day was a blur. I remember that I brought her in and tucked her into her bed. I lay behind her and held her until she fell asleep, shortly after I fell asleep as well. I had a horrible dream I was with this beautiful woman, she had black hair and a small scar on her cheek, she told me her name was Tasha. She kept telling me about the lavish life we had together and that I loved her. I was startled by the sound of a terrible scream I turned around to find Rose being engulfed in flames. I couldn't move I was paralyzed my hands were suddenly tied behind my back. I yelled out for rose but she didn't hear me I realized that there was something covering my mouth. She just stood in the flames crying staring at me. I fell to my knees and tears escaped and rolled down my cheek as my eyes fell to the floor. I heard a sickening laugh and I lifted my head up to see the man I wanted to kill. Adrian Ivashkov with his lighter in one hand and the necklace I had gotten rose for her birthday in the other. 'You can't save her from everything Belikov.' Adrian said as he ran a sharp blade across my neck the pain felt so real that I woke up in a panic and grabbed at my neck only to find that I was injury free. I rolled over to find rose still sleeping I kissed her forehead whispering "Я тебя люблю " before rushing into the bathroom for an ice-cold shower that would wake up my senses. I walked out into the bedroom to find my rose still sleeping; I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I started the coffee pot and waited anxiously until the damn thing was done and poured myself a cup. I began my ritual of cooking eggs and toast for everyone. I wasn't hungry so I skipped eating for myself and sat back in one of the chairs and began reading. At around seven thirty Christian and Lissa emerged from their room and sat down at the table. I set a plate in front of each of them and poured them each drinks, Orange Juice for the princess and coffee with extra sugar for Ozera. I brought a tray of food upstairs to rose; I put it on her bedside table and attached a little note with it. In a little dish on the other side of the note was a three aspirin to help with her pain. I kissed her forehead and turned to leave when she reached out and caught the back of my t-shirt. I smiled and turned around.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said as her eyes opened. I kissed her forehead once again.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked with a groan.

"So I can annoy you. And cook you breakfast. "I said with a chuckle. " Come on, you better get some food in that stomach of yours before you wither away to nothing." She gave me a faint' uh-huh' and rolled back over.

"Roza, Любовь моя, you need to get up." She groaned again. I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through her hair in an effort to wake her up, she was not in a social mood, so I tried again. She woke up somewhere between the kisses on her neck and the faint bite mark I left.


End file.
